Sailor Zodiac
by Shameru Mizunori
Summary: Despite what most believe, Sailor Stars don't come from the Galaxy Cauldron-- they come from the twelve constellations. But what happens when a Sailor Star goes astray? Join the mystery as the Constellation Senshi look for Sailor Zodiac! (By the author of


Sailor Zodiac Chapter One: Karaxu Yukatona  
  
Every Sailor Star is given birth from one of the bright constellations shining in the sky. There are special Sailor Stars, however, that don't come from any constellations. These come few and far between, and, if the Sailor Star is given enough care and nurturing, then that starseed will eventually be put into play...  
  
"Put into play?" Taurus sat up from playing with her nose ring, crimson red eyes looking up from the magazine she held in her hands. Standing at the front of the classroom, decked in beautiful shades of silver, was Karaxu Yukatona. She was teaching a small class of twelve, having been chosen as their leader and advisor. Taurus wasn't always the best student in the class, and she was quite often caught drawing her symbol on some part of her body instead of listening to the day's class lecture. That she was paying attention caught Karaxu somewhat offguard.  
  
"Yes..." Taurus shook her head back and forth slowly, then removed the red pentip from her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The corner of the advisor's lips raised up into a slight smile; perhaps there was hope for her yet. She closed her eyes, bringing her hands in front of her, and as the students watched, a bright light emitted from her chest as she slowly and carefully pulled her hands away. Between her small, delicate fingers was a glittering starseed, much brighter than any of them had seen or heard of in their lives. The light pouring from it was a mixture of pastel pinks and greens.  
  
"This," she said as she pulled her arms back, drawing the star into her, "is what I mean." A smile flittered across her nude tinted lips as the students all leaned forward, seemingly being lead toward its light as it returned to her body. Saggitarius was the first person to drop from his trance, and he pushed some of his long black bangs away from his face before he spoke.  
  
"So, you mean that little starseed..." He stopped, biting his lower lip; even the intelligent archer didn't understand what Karaxu meant. The silver haired woman laughed, watching as Saggitarius blinked rapidly, a blush spreading across the band of his nose.  
  
"This starseed isn't very little; not in the least bit," Karaxu explained. Quickly, possibly more rapidly than any of them could register, she crossed her arms above her head, the veined side of the wrists touching as she yelled out the words "Karaxu Yukatona, Make-Up!" Virgo was the first to gasp, followed by everyone else as they watched a faint glimmer cover her body, but the amazement soon faded along with her Sailorenergy.  
  
All fell silent, even the blaring of Leo's musdiscs. Karaxu seemed to have acquired a slight glow to her person, and she was a tad short of breath. Nonetheless, she gave a brilliant smile, her blue hues twinkling in amusement and taunt. They wanted to see her transform; she could it in their eyes, especially the girls. A sense of incompleteness and solemnity now shrouded the once bright hues of color that served as their eyes, and she sensed reverence as well.  
  
"... You were her, weren't you?" These words were spoken in no more of than whisper by the smallest of them all, Sailor Capricorn. Her platinum blonde ponytails framed her perfectly round face, and this experience seemed to sober her jocular attitude for the time being. Curiosity and wonder danced through her eyes, and her voice came out as a breathy light tone. Karaxu gazed back into her green eyes with her silver blue ones, and she nodded.  
  
"I was Sailor Zodiac," she announced, heavy emphasis on the final word. A simulatenous shiver travelled through them; they hadn't known that this soft spoken individual, this woman who seemed to follow the paths of the winds, was the legendary one, Sailor Zodiac. It hadn't even crossed their minds that she, at any point, had been a Sailorsenshi at all. Instantly, Scorpio stood from his desk, harvest gold locks jolting at his sudden movement, and he reached out to touch Karaxu. She took a step backward.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
Scorpio's gunmetal silver eyes rippled confusion across their surface. "Why not?"  
  
"Don't mistake me for your Sailor Zodiac. My Sailorsenshi have long been gone. I am only still here because the starseeds that are the current Zodiac don't die out until the next Zodiac is chosen." She looked out at all of her students, looking out onto twelve confused faces, before sighing and clapping her hands three times. "That is all for today's lesson. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
With a final glance out into the sea of Sailorsenshi, Karaxu turned, her silver skirts waving in her spin, and exited into her office. A thick silence hung over the room, each of the soldiers handling what had just happened in their own unique ways. Taurus sat in her desk, head in hands, pawing at the carpeting with the toe of her boot, and she ran a hand nervously through her red locks. Cancer, however, was clicking her apple red fingernails together, one at a time, with her thumbnail. It was Virgo who finally stood.  
  
"There's no need for us to sit around and contemplate this whole mess!" Virgo announced to her peers. A few of them turned their eyes to her, those whose attention would otherwise be spent doing nothing else. She smiled to herself as she caught Leo's eyes, but she continued her improvised lecture. "Don't you guys see? We've gotta go out there and look for Sailor Zodiac ourselves!"  
  
"You haven't the slightest clue as of where to look, Virgo. Get off your soapbox." The voice belonged to none other than Aries. Virgo clenched her jaw once or twice; he was not the most agreeable of the senshi. His temper was easily flared, and he had a strong disliking to her effervescent attitude. Beside him sat Taurus, who merely gave her a glance before pawing the ground hard, putting a small rut in it.  
  
Virgo swallowed hard, twisting a long navy blue strand of hair around her finger, but she continued, deciding not to allow Aries' attitude to waver her opinion. "That doesn't matter! We might not know now, but I think that if we do some hard thinking, then we can definitely find her."  
  
"And do what?" This new interruption belonged to Capricorn, who turned her green hues to look at the other soldier. "If we find Sailor Zodiac, don't we run the risk of putting her into even more danger? Think about it; there must be reason that Karaxu didn't tell us who she was until now." The girl was being truly sincere, and she leaned back in her chair, folding her hands behind her head.  
  
"It's because she knows it's time to look for the new Sailor Zodiac," Libra spoke up. She stood, smoothing her black skirt, adjusting her tie and wire- framed glasses before she continued, addressing everyone in the room, and they all listened intently. Most of the time, she wasn't adjusted toward any one group in her judgements, so she was always the voice of reason in most arguments. "I heard she and the other senshi talking about it not too long ago."  
  
"Really?" Gemini asked. Libra nodded.  
  
"There's a strong energy force trying to come after the Zodiac signs. It seems that this force has figured out that Sailorstars don't come from the Galaxy Cauldron, but from the twelve guardian constellations. Supposedly," she continued, beginning to pace back and forth, "this force is extremely strong, and it has to do with the past. That's why the majority of our training has been focused on Sailorsenshi history."  
  
Libra crossed her arms over her chest, stopping next to one of the stained glass windows. It was bright and sunny outside, and she smiled weakly as she spotted a few birds flying about outside. "And so it seems, my friends, that our illusions of peace are about to be shattered." 


End file.
